This One's For The Misfits
by Sonaaa
Summary: Logan's an angry kid who's sent to juvenile detention where he meets 3 boys who will show him that there's more to life than hate and rage. Loosely based on Forever Strong.
1. Chapter 1

As Logan stood in front of the judge the only thing going through his mind was hatred. Hatred for his father, for his school, and for the fucking judge in front of him. It wasn't his fault he got into a fight with the nerd over and over again for the past 3 months. It was the kid's fault for repeatedly bothering Logan. He didn't like people bothering him. He especially didn't like little fucks thinking they could be friends with him. Logan _chose_ his friends and you had to be pretty damn special if he liked you.

"Not only have you caused severe injury to your classmate but you've also gotten a D.U.I." The judge said.

Logan had the urge to say 'so fucking what' but he resisted and just glared at her.

"If you were 18 you would have been sent to jail." She continued. "You're a threat to society and you'll be sent to a juvenile detention in Minnesota until further notice."

Until further notice? What the fuck did that mean? The judge slammed her little hammer thing on the table and next thing Logan knew, he was being shoved out of the courtroom.

He couldn't help but scoff bitterly when he saw that his father wasn't there. He was sent home to pack his shit and 2 hours later and he found himself on a bus and on his way to Minnesota.

When he got to the detention center he was shoved into an office with an overweight man typing away on his old ass computer. Logan took his seat and the man looked up at him.

"Where's my shit?" Logan asked.

"There's no place for anger or cussing here." The man said.

The boy scoffed. "Like I give a fuck."

The man retrieved a bucket from beside his desk and put it on the table.

"For every cuss, you clean the bathroom."

Logan stared at him and laughed. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to clean a fucking bathroom. Do I look like a maid?"

"The sooner you listen the sooner you get out of here." The man said without even bothering to look up from this computer.

The brunet glared at the bucket before snatching it and going to find the damn bathroom. He begrudgingly cleaned the toilets and shit. Once he was done he handed the bucket to someone at the front desk and went into the office. The man stood up and motioned for Logan to follow him. He led them down a hall and into a room that had no door. The room was empty except for the bed and a little desk in front of the window.

"As you can see there are no doors which means there are no secrets here. Your phone calls will be monitored—"

"I don't have anyone to call." Logan interrupted.

"If you get anything in the mail it will be checked," the man continued as if Logan had never spoken, "and here you will wear a uniform. It's in the closet. You will also go to school here. Get dressed, dinner's in 10 minutes."

"Where the hell am I supposed to get dressed if there are no doors?" Logan asked.

"In the bathroom that seems like it's going to become your second home. And you can call me Kevin." The man said and left.

Logan watched him leave.

"In the bathroom that seems like it's going to become your second home." He mimicked.

This was fucking bullshit. He didn't deserve to be here. He took out the uniform from the closet and went into the bathroom to get dressed. Once he was done he found his way to the cafeteria where the second he stepped in all eyes were on him. He stared back at every single one of them until he found an empty table and sat at it.

He scanned the room, daring these fucks to say something with his eyes, when they fell on 3 boys about his age. One was Mexican, one was a pretty boy with brown hair, and one had really ugly eyebrows. He should really think about waxing that shit. The Mexican one smiled at Logan and waved while the pretty one just scoffed and turned his attention to the blond. The blond one with the hideous eyebrows was staring at Logan as if he was some sort of puzzle he was trying to figure out and that annoyed him. Logan wasn't a fucking puzzle to be solved so he shot them a dirty look and sat on the other side, his back facing the trio.

He fucking hated this place already.

* * *

The next morning he was given a notebook and a pencil and told to attend a class. The brunet wordlessly took the notebook and pencil out of Kevin's hand and followed him out of the detention center and into another building. He stepped into the classroom and the first person he saw was the Mexican from last night. He rolled his eyes and took a seat in the front, far away from the Mexican as possible. The last thing he wanted to do here was become buddy and buddy with someone.

"What do you know about politics, Logan?" The teacher asked.

Logan shrugged. "That it's a load of shit."

A few of his classmates snickered but Logan didn't even crack a smile. He just sat there and counted down the minutes that this class would fucking end.

Once class was over he shot out of his seat but instead of going back to his room he was sent to another class and in this class was the pretty boy.

"What is this fucking bullshit?" He sighed angrily and took a seat.

He was hoping that now that he was in juvie he wouldn't have to take math but was he fucking wrong. He tried not to fall asleep until lunchtime because everything the teacher was teaching, he had already learned in high school.

He felt the pretty boy's glare bore into the back of his head for the entire hour and a half. He turned around and gave him a dirty look and the taller brunet replied with the middle finger.

Once it was lunchtime he followed the crowd into the cafeteria where he sat down at an empty table. It was the same as last night. People stared at him until he glared back at them. Some of them seemed frightened while the others seemed to want to squash him like a bug.

The trio sat down in front of him. Eyebrows and Mexican didn't seem to mind but pretty boy looked pissed off, like Logan was the last person he wanted to sit with. The feeling was mutual.

"I'm Carlos, this is Kendall, and this is James." The Mexican introduced as he pointed to the blond first then the pretty boy.

Logan silently looked at all three of them before saying, "And I don't give a shit."

The Mexican looked slightly offended whereas the blond looked taken aback. The pretty boy on the other hand, looked more than irritated. He looked like he wanted to tear Logan's head off. Well, pretty boy, Logan felt the same way about you, you fucking prick.

"What are we doing here with a fucking loser like him?" He asked his friends. "He doesn't deserve to be sitting with a god."

"That god being you?" Logan snorted. "You give off more of a hooker vibe than anything else."

Pretty boy's eyes darkened and he was getting ready to lunge at Logan when the blond held him back. He grabbed onto James' arm and gently pushed him back into his seat.

"James, don't do this." The blond said softly. "You don't want to get into anymore shit."

Logan noticed the way James' anger seemed to deflate instantly at the contact.

"I didn't know faggots were allowed in an all-boys detention hall." Logan said.

Their faces were priceless and Logan wished he could remember it forever. The Mexican looked traumatized and the blond looked confused. Pretty boy, though, he looked beyond furious and Logan smirked. This time Kendall didn't hold James back as he lunged forward and tackled Logan to the ground. He grabbed the front of Logan's shirt and got into his face.

"I'll wipe this floor with your fucking face, you little shit." James threatened.

"I'd like to see you try, _princess_." Logan spat.

The taller and much stronger of the two punched Logan so hard that everything went black.

* * *

When he woke up his head was throbbing and his jaw was displaced. He cursed under his breath and gently touched his jaw. Fuck. This was not going to heal easily. He tried sitting up but his back seemed to hurt as well. He wiped away the dried blood from his mouth and spat it out of his mouth as well.

He was going to kill that little shit.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye so forced himself to sit up. The Mexican was standing there awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another.

"What the hell do you want?" Logan snapped.

"I just came to tell you to watch your back. James got sent away because of you and if you don't want to die, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He told Logan before storming out of his room.

The brunet sat there, shell-shocked. Carlos didn't look like the type of guy to be dependent and strong. He actually looked like the complete opposite. Logan expected him to be a wuss.

Two big guys stepped into Logan's room and stared down at him, snarling like dogs.

"You got our captain sent away." One of them said.

"Count your blessings, son, because tonight, you're going to wish you were never born." The other said.

For the first time in his entire life, Logan was scared shitless. He swallowed and even backed up a little bit. The blond one laughed and stalked out of the room. The other one glared at Logan some more before smirking and leaving as well.

It was only his second day and he made more enemies than he'd like to count.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

happy new year!


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for taking this long to update. life caught up with me.

thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted.

* * *

Logan was in his room and he was supposed to be sleeping. As if he could when all he could think about was the threat. He was sitting on his bed, contemplating his life choices as he bit away his nails in anxiousness.

He was going to die.

He wasn't scared, not really, but getting beaten to death wasn't the way he wanted to leave. He wanted to die with his dad watching him, so he could see what he turned Logan into. He snorted. Like his dad would even care that he was getting killed right in front of his eyes. He didn't care about anything that didn't have to do with his business. He'd probably jump with joy if he heard Logan died in juvie because he wouldn't have to deal with a 'problem child', the way he was relieved when they found out Joanna Mitchell had died.

Now he didn't have to deal with either of them and it made Logan sick that he was thinking about his dead beat father during his last moments.

Logan didn't regret what he did that made him end up in juive, in fact, he was relieved he didn't have to live with the bastard he called dad. And now he was relieved that he was never going to see him ever again.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approach his room. It was past curfew so it only meant that it was the guys who were going to kill him. He took a deep breath.

The two guys who threatened him walked in but they were pushed away by Kendall. The blond stood in between them and stared at him but he didn't say anything.

No one said anything for the longest time and Logan felt as though they were doing it on purpose, just to see if he'd piss his pants or something. Well, he wasn't going to fucking piss his pants, assholes. His heart did stutter momentarily, though, not that he would ever admit that.

"What are you two doing here?" Kendall finally asked.

"We're not letting him get away with what he's done." One of the guys seethed.

"_James _is the one who punched this kid, not the other way around." Kendall said.

Logan frowned, eyeing the blond suspiciously. What the fuck was Kendall trying to achieve by defending him?

"Kendall, you can't be fucking serious."

The blond shrugged but kept his eyes on Logan. "You two aren't going to do anything because Logan's gonna go to Kevin and tell him that it was his fault."

Logan snorted. "Why the hell should I take the blame for your _boyfriend_?"

"Because if my _boyfriend_ doesn't get back soon; you'll have more than just a black eye and a fucked up jaw."

"Is that a threat?"

Kendall shook his head. "I don't believe in threats."

"You don't believe in threats?" Logan scoffed. "You _just_ threatened me."

The blond looked him dead in the eye when he said, "That wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

The blond walked out of his room without another word but the two guys stayed.

"You have until tomorrow. If James isn't here by sundown, you're dead." The brunet said and left.

The other blond looked at him. "You did the wrong thing by messing with James and his crew."

"Yeah, I got that, thanks." Logan snapped.

He laughed. "Your sorry ass is gonna get beaten more than once for sure."

The guy shook his head and left Logan's room. The brunet watched the door for a couple of minutes, hoping no one else would come back before he laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

Why did it feel like he was in prison?

* * *

The next morning Logan went to Kevin and told him he was the one who started it all.

"It doesn't matter who started it." Kevin said. "You're the one with a displaced jaw and black eye."

"Look, it's my fault. If anyone should get sent away it's me."

Kevin looked up at him. "Go to school, Logan."

Logan angrily pursed his lips and left the man's office but not before slamming it shut. He grabbed the stupid notebook and pencil off his bed on his way out and walked into the school. Why the fuck was Logan even going to school here? He thought he left high school behind when they brought him here. What the hell did these people care about their education anyway? They were delinquents; there was no way they were going to get a decent job if they graduated. Hell, they wouldn't even get into college. Plus, this was more of a prison than it was juvenile detention and no one in prison was forced to study and learn.

He walked into the classroom and the two guys that threatened him were sitting in the back, their stares boring into him. He couldn't help but give them a dirty look before he sat down, making matters worse but at this point, he didn't give a shit.

Maybe dying will be good for him.

He didn't pay attention to a word the teacher said. He just sat there, bored out of his mind, thinking about the _real_ high school he attended before he ended up here. He thought about the friends he left behind, the girlfriend he left behind, and wished he was back there fucking shit up instead of here.

When it was lunchtime they were forced outside. Logan made his way to the field and sat down on the bleachers. A bunch of kids suddenly came on to the field with a football and started to play. Well, it looked like they were trying to play football but Logan's seen five year old's play better than these losers. Logan wanted to cringe at every single play they were making. If they didn't know how to play why were they wasting their time _trying_? They were just humiliating themselves, Logan as well. It bothered him to see such an amazing sport be butchered like that.

He saw Carlos leave the field and make his way towards him. Logan made a face as the Latino sat next to him. Logan resisted the urge to groan out loud.

"What are you in for?" The Latino asked.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Logan replied.

"How do you bottle up so much anger in that tiny little body?"

"How about I release some of that anger on you?"

"You've made a lot of enemies, Logan. It might benefit you to have a friend."

"I wouldn't have enemies if it weren't for you, Barbie, and Ken."

Carlos laughed. "That would be Barbie's doing. He likes to save the lost causes because he couldn't save his sister."

Logan turned to look at him. "Listen here, _pedazo de mierda_, I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to get out of here as soon as possible so quit bothering me."

The Latino smirked a little before he raised his eyebrows. "You're not going anywhere until you turn 18."

"What? Kevin said the sooner I listen to him the sooner I get out of here."

"He lied. That's what all the newbies are told. You leave when you're 18, not a second before. And depending on what you've done they'll either let you go free or you get sent to jail."

Logan didn't get a chance to say anything because suddenly everyone was cheering. He looked up. James was walking through the gates, a grin stretched out across his stupidly girly face. Logan's face immediately turned sour.

James was back.

He was secretly hoping that the little shit would never come back, that he wouldn't have to deal with seeing his fucking face ever again. Well, at least Logan didn't have to worry about getting killed anymore. The pretty boy walked on to the field and the first person his eyes went to was Logan. He stopped in his tracks and put his full attention on Logan, glaring at him until Logan glared back at him.

"I feel obligated to tell you this." Carlos said, turning Logan's attention back to him. "James has been here longer than the rest of us which means he has people working for him. If you want to stay alive, I suggest you get on his good side."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

The Latino smiled. "Nah, it's never too late, _papi_."

He winked at Logan before joining Kendall, James and the others on the field. Logan rolled his eyes. He spent the rest of the lunch hour and his next two classes having a glare war with James.

After class was over Logan bolted out of his seat but James managed to catch up to him and corner him.

"I have a question." He said.

Logan didn't say anything, just stared at James with his jaw clenched. He tried to get away but James pushed him back up against the wall. For someone who looked like a fucking girl, he was stronger than Logan originally thought.

"How did you almost kill a guy when you're not strong, like, at all? I mean, one punch and you were fucking unconscious."

Logan glared at him and said, "That's none of your fucking business," before firmly pushing James away and leaving.

The brunet laughed and called out after him, "You should know something, Mitchell. Everything that goes on here _is _my business."

_Shut the fuck up. I'm not your business, nor will I ever be_.

Maybe he could ask for a transfer so he didn't have to deal with the three half twits. Or he could try beating the shit out of someone who wasn't stronger than him. That should definitely get him a transfer.

* * *

It was dinner time and he was sitting alone when Kendall joined him. What was their problem? Why couldn't they leave him the fuck alone? Jesus goddamn Christ. He threw his spoon on to the tray and huffed out in annoyance.

"Can I help you?"

"We got off on the wrong foot." Kendall said as he took a seat.

"Well, we wouldn't have if you and your little wannabes left me alone." The brunet snarked.

"We were just trying to be friendly." Kendall shrugged.

"Yeah? Threatening me was a friendly gesture as well?"

The blond snorted. "It wasn't like you were _actually_ going to get killed. Plus, look on the bright side."

"The bright side would be you and everyone else leaving me the fuck alone. I don't want friends."

"If you knew the meaning of the word; you'd want at least one." Kendall smiled and it made Logan want to vomit in his mouth. "Enjoy your stay here. Or try to."

He stood up and went to join James and Carlos. The pretty one was clenching his hands into fists and shooting Logan a look so cold he actually felt a chill. But Logan gave him the middle finger and left the cafeteria. As soon as he stepped out a bucket was thrust into his face.

"I already cleaned the bathrooms." He scowled.

"For one swear word." Kevin said, smiling. "You still have two more to redeem."

Logan clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and grabbed the bucket. He went into the bathroom and silently cleaned the toilets. He couldn't do another year and a half of this. He just couldn't. He needed to get the fuck out of here.

But how was he going to do that when he _just_ turned 17?

There was no way he was going to leave this place sane.


End file.
